30 shimuborosu
by StRaWbErRyKoneKo
Summary: serie de drabbles basados en la tabla simbolica mas que nada yullen
1. ilusión

01 ilusión

Beso sus labios, para después dirigirse a su cuello mientras el otro lanzaba gemidos de placer. El pelinegro abrió la boca para pronunciar el nombre de su amante

-Allen…

El albino abrió los ojos, sabía que no era real, pues Kanda jamás le llamaría por su nombre.

Ola mina-san hoy decidi escribir una serie de drabbles basados en la tabla simbólica de LJ mas que nada centrados en kanda y allen n.n yaaaay yullen!! XD


	2. intriga

02 intriga

Lo había citado en su habitación a la medianoche, le lanzo una mirada que lo dejo con muchas dudas, el joven se paso toda la tarde pensando si debía ir o no, se le veía nervioso por los pasillos de la orden. No sabía que es lo que quería el pelinegro así que decidió ir.

El albino fue al lugar acordado por el samurái, apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Kanda yo...

-Cállate- exclamo el mayor y se lanzo sobre el más joven tirándolo en la cama.


	3. Ventana

03 Ventana

Le encantaba madrugar y asomarse por la ventana observar al samurái entrenando sin que este se diera cuenta. Ver su torso desnudo mientras blandía la espada. Lanzo un largo bostezo recordando todas las noches que había pasado con este, se sintió cansado por la falta de sueño, tal vez esta noche no iría a la habitación de kanda.


	4. Dependencia

04 Dependencia

Se sentía impotente lo necesitaba, sabía que a Kanda no le interesaban sus sentimientos solo su cuerpo, pero aun así el lo necesitaba, se sometía a sus deseos sabia que se hacía daño pero no podía evitarlo no le bastaban los momentos de placer con el pelinegro.

Sabía que kanda era orgulloso, malhumorado y un psicópata pero… lo amaba.


	5. Historia

05 historia

Su vida era un cuento, no precisamente de hadas pero para él era un cuento, pensó en Kanda y río, definitivamente uno no apto para menores


	6. Secreto

06 secreto

Apretó sus labios tratando de reprimir sus gemidos, Allen se aferro a la espalda de su amante samurái, se encontraban en un espacio pequeño, pues sus hormonas se habían alborotado en un momento cuando ambos se encontraban lejos de sus habitaciones

-No grites moyashi- le reclamo Kanda entre jadeos

Se oyeron pasos afuera, ambos se quedaron inmóviles en la posición en que se encontraban temerosos de que pudieran descubrirlos. Suspiraron cuando oyeron los pasos alejándose.

Después de todo su relación era secreta.


	7. Impulso

07 Impulso

Habían pasado una noche como cualquier otra, habían tenido sexo hasta cansarse pero esta noche se sentía diferente Allen había entendido lo que sentía por Kanda y necesitaba hacérselo saber. No podía resistirlo más sabia que tenía que decírselo a pesar de que al otro no le importara en absoluto.

Te amo-dijo casi en un grito el pequeño exorcista Espero por una respuesta.

Kanda solo se vistió en silencio y salió de la habitación dejando a un Allen con lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas.


	8. Susurro

08 Susurro

Lavi y Lenalee miraron con preocupación al pequeño exorcista que parecía deprimido, a pesar de la insistencia del otro diciendo que estaba bien y forzando una sonrisa, lo sabían algo estaba mal con Allen después de todo casi no comía solo se limitaba a jugar con la comida que tenía delante de él.

-Vamos Allen que tienes, sabemos que algo te pasa- seguía insistiendo el pelirrojo

-Ya te dije que no es nada Lavi en serio estoy bien-

Cuando se canso de jugar con su comida y de las insistencias de sus amigos por saber que le pasaba, se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a irse no quería toparse con Kanda, no había hablado con este después de lo que le había dicho, sabía que había arruinado todo lagrimas empezaron a empañar su vista por lo que hizo que empezara a correr para ir a su habitación, no alcanzo a llegar cuando choco con alguien que hizo que callera al piso

-Fíjate por dónde vas moyashi-

Allen se levanto para irse de ahí, pero antes de poder alejarse Kanda lo tomo por el brazo jalándolo hacia si se acerco a su oreja y susurro unas palabras, para después soltar a Allen y alejarse de ahí

El albino ya no lloraba ahora tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, sabía que en la noche lo haría de nuevo con Kanda pero esta vez sería diferente.


	9. Calabaza

09 Calabaza

Todos en la orden estaban emocionados, habían organizado una fiesta de Hallowen, pues al parecer el conde se había tomado una vacaciones, por lo que todos celebraban esa pequeña calma. Gracias a la falta de misiones había más gente de lo normal por los pasillos, además de adornos y unos que otros con disfraces.

El exorcista pelirrojo se la paso asustando a cuantos pudo hasta que se le ocurrió asustar a Lenelee y termino siendo perseguido por Komurin no-se-que-número alrededor de unas 2 horas.

Al terminar la fiesta Kanda se encontraba quitándose el disfraz de vampiro que Allen le había obligado a usar, cuando que tocaron a su puerta, abrió y frente a él apareció un sonriente Allen que exclamo

-Dulce o truco-

Kanda se sentó en la cama y el albino se situó sobre él y empezó a besarlo, rodeando el cuello de su amante con sus brazos. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Kanda hizo una pregunta que tenía en la cabeza durante la fiesta.

-Oi moyashi (-es Allen Bakanda) por que el disfraz de vampiro

-El de calabaza era demasiado lindo para que tu lo usaras, y creo que los vampiros son fríos y am sexys- lo ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo que lo hacía ver muy lindo ante los ojos del samurái

Kanda hizo un movimiento quedando Allen debajo de él, empezó a lamer su cuello y le lanzo una mirada de lujuria

-Esta noche habrá algo dulce para ti.


	10. Marioneta

10 Marioneta

Siempre fui un muñeco dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidieras, a pesar de tener unos fuertes sentimientos hacia ti.

Jalabas los hilos que me movían a tu gusto, yo era tuyo pero tú no eras mío, sin embargo te tenía conmigo.

Siempre recordare el día que cortaste mis hilos y correspondiste mis sentimientos Yuu Kanda


	11. Déjà vu

11.-Déjà vu

Sabía que ya había sentido esto antes, hebras de cabello negro entre sus dedos y un par de labios pasando por su cuello, haciéndolo gemir, cerrar los ojos y excitarse.

Abrió los ojos, estaría soñando, pensó, o tal vez sea un déjà vu.


	12. Incertidumbre

12.- Incertidumbre.

Y ahora qué, no podía ver, estaba a merced del peliblanco que lo tenía a la espera de lo que iba a suceder, sintió sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mas se sintió impotente de no poder hacer nada.

Nota para Kanda: no dejar que el moyashi lo amarre de nuevo.


	13. Tatuaje

13.-Tatuaje.

Allen se sentía intrigado por el gran tatuaje que Kanda tenía en el pecho. Siempre que estaban juntos no podía evitar mirarlo y aun más después de que estuvieron en el arca, pues ahora ocupaba gran parte de su pecho.

Kanda nunca le había dicho que significaba ni porque lo tenía, muchas veces dudaba en preguntar hasta que un día se armo de valor.

-Neh Kanda ¿qué significa ese tatuaje en tu pecho? – Allen pregunto un tanto temeroso, por la reacción de Kanda, si eran pareja, pero Kanda es Kanda…

Kanda le lanzo una mirada gélida al principio, luego cerró los ojos y contesto tranquilamente

-Significa que disfruto cada día contigo…


	14. Bufanda

14.- Bufanda

Hacia un frio terrible en el lugar donde se encontraba, el exorcista de cabellos negros se encontraba realizando una misión en un lugar extremadamente frio.

El no sentía frio después de todo la bufanda que Allen le había obligado a usar lo mantenía caliente y además… olía como él.


	15. Libertad

15.- Libertad

Había conseguido escapar de quienes lo perseguían, tenía algunos rasguños y golpes, pero era libre al fin y al cabo. Allen levanto la mirada al cielo estrellado, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

La libertad no tenía sentido para él, no desde que fue obligado a separarse de la persona a quien más quería.

-Kanda…te extraño.


End file.
